ChuckleVision Theme Tune
The ChuckleVision Theme Tune is a huge part of the programme, it has been changed twice over the whole period of the show. It is easy recognisable because of "ChuckleVision" singing most of the way through. See Also: ChuckleVision Titles The Original Keyboard Theme (1987-1991) The original keyboard theme was the first theme of ChuckleVision with "Chuckle Chuckle Vision Chu Chu ckle Vision" singing through it and keyboard in the background. It was replaced in the middle of Series 4 as the episodes were being recorded in Stereo while the theme was in Mono. It was replaced with the Current Theme. The theme also came with an extended theme to it which is explained below. In Series 1 and 2 after Billy Butler's Armchair Theatre story, the ChuckleVision logo flashed up and 'ChuckleVision' was sung in acapella without instrumental music. The Extended Keyboard Theme (1987-1990) (Series 1-3) An extended theme was introduced during the first episode of Series 1. This version was different to all the other episodes with some extra elements added it on top of the main theme. From Episode 2 onwards the theme remained with the original unremixed one used from then on but at different lengths. Episodes 2 & 9 having the longer theme while the rest of the episodes were shorter.. From Episode 2 - 5 and Episode 7 - 8 it contained a much longer theme, it started off with an instrumental version of the ChuckleVision theme up until just before the last chorus before it switches to another arrangement and finally it returns to the final chorus of the ChuckleVision theme with drum beats in the background and a different finish to the theme tune. For episode 6 it's starts off with the normal ChuckleVision theme but doesn't join the credits until halfway in which it doesn't have enough time to finish off the theme in time so they cut to another version, another more upbeat theme before returning to the one of Episode 1 and ending with the normal theme at the end. Throughout the whole of Series 1 and 2, with the absence of incidental music, the extended them tune was repeated frequently when the brothers went out on location and often lasted until they had switched back to the studio. At the end of armchair theatre in series 2 episode "Hi-Tech", the acapella version was replaced with a more rockier theme and didn't feature the keyboard sound in the background, as heard in the keyboard theme, however the instrumental ending was still present. (Theme tune applies to video above) The Current Theme (1991-2009) The current theme has a more upbeat feel to it and was replaced with it on Episode 8 of Series 4. This version of the theme tune was created as the show moved to being made and broadcast in NICAM Stereo and so the original mono recording of the theme tune would look out of place, so a new theme tune was created, similar to the original and slowly transitioned in during the show's fourth series, being played over the end credits from Episode 3 onwards until it was fully implemented into both the opening and closing credits by episode 8 and remained the same for the rest of the show's run. The theme seems to have survived being sped up with the Series 12 and 13 edited versions and the series 17-21 opening titles. Hardly anything has been changed since it was first broadcast in 1991. Most people seem to prefer the newer theme seeing as it has been around for longer and not many people would remember the older theme unless they saw it years ago on the TV or on Youtube. ChuckleVision Official iTunes Soundtrack (by Dave Cooke) See article: ChuckleVision Incidental Music Soundtracks From September 2014, ChuckleVision composer Dave Cooke began releasing digital albums of incidental music tracks from each series. As of November 2014, two albums have been released, featuring music spanning from Series 4 (1991) to Series 8 (1996). They are available to download from iTunes and other online digital stores to download. Category:Trivia & Technical Bits Category:Music